Siempre fuiste Tú
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Ella Gerente del Unicorn, El Defensa de The Kingdom, Ella Vive en Italia y el en Brasil, Un amor que Nacio de un Viaje Familiar, que Ahora se prenderá mas en con el Tiempo, Carlos Lagarto El primer y Único Novio de Katherine Barton. Primer Fic que Escribo de Ellos. muchas Parejas con Oc y Ichiaki...
1. Estúpido Brasileño Sexy

Siempre fuiste tú

Capitulo.01 Estúpido Brasileño Sexy

Pov. Katherine

Genial, Hoy cuando por fin cumplo 13 Años mis hermanas lo olvidan, la verdad no soy las chicas que lloran cuando algo no anda bien, pero esta vez tenía unas Ganas Tremendas de hacerlo, como odiaba que me hicieran Esto se supone que yo nunca olvido sus cumpleaños, porque ellas Si, Fue entonces que choque con algo o más Bien Alguien.

Hay, Disculpa-Dije con esa voz que solo uso por cortesía, con lo poco femenina que soy

No Descuida, Que haces Aquí no Deberías de Estar con el equipo Norteamericano-dijo el Chico

Esto yo, bueno mis hermanas olvidaron mi Cumpleaños-dije pero que rayos, solo Faltaba que le contara mi vida entera

Vaya, Te invito un Helado-Dijo con una Sonrisa y hiso que también sonriera como una Tonta

Em, Seguro no tienes que entrenar, mira que no quiero problemas con tu Capitán-Dije pero me tomo la Mano.

De que Te gustaría tú helado-Me Dijo y me di cuenta de que estábamos en un parque frente a un Carrito de Helado

De Vainilla-Dije Sonrojada debido a que aun estábamos Tomados de la mano

¿Te gusta la Vainilla?-Pregunto

Sip, Es una de mis Flores Favoritas-Dije con una sonrisa, Creo que tengo que Admitir el Brasileño es lindo

A mí También, Me gusta la Vainilla, Como También Me gusta el Coco-Dijo

Es una Broma, Cierto la Mayoría de los perfumes que tengo sin mencionar las Cremas son de Coco o Vainilla-Dije Divertida

Tenemos Algo en común-Dijo y puede notar un Brillo Especial en sus ojos esos maravillosos ojos, Ui Estúpido Brasileño Sexy

Sabes, Eres Linda, eres Especial-Dijo con una sonrisa

Vaya, eres el primer chico qué me Dice eso-Dije Apenada

Enserio, pues son unos ciegos de Ver lo linda que eres-Dijo y beso mi mejilla

Los días Pasaron sin antes seguir viendo a Lagarto llego el Día del Partido de Brasil Vs Japón, no quería ir, pero tuve que acompañar a mis padres para tomar detenido a Zoolan Rice y al Final Termine Aceptando la Propuesta de Lagarto, ahora estoy Viendo el partido Final de Costail Vs Japón si, ahí está el Cabeza de Balón como le digo con mis Hermanas.

Pero miren, Si es Kat la Novia de Lagarto-Dijo Roniejo

Para la Próxima has que todo el Estadio se entere-Dijo presa

Oh, Kat, que les están Haciendo Brasileños Pervertidos-Dijo Mi hermana

Eh, Mia Tranquila Ni que se le Atrevan tocar un pelo muy mis amigos serán pero a mi Novia No-dijo Carlos Divertido

Lagartito-Dijo Lanzada dome a Sus brazos

Oye Mia, cuando piensas Aceptar que Te gusta el Capitán-Dijo Gigi

Déjenme decirles que ella Es mi Novia Oficialmente-Dijo Nakata Rodeando la cintura de Mia pero esta se soltó

Nakata, Quedamos en que nada de demostraciones-Dijo Mia

Lo siento Señorita pero no me puedo contener las Ganas de besarla y decirle Que la amo-dijo Hide

Que ahora vas hacer mí cuñado-Dijo Feliz

Si, Kat Hide es Tú cuñado-Dijo Mia con un Suspiro

Yupi, Soy la cuñada de Hide Nakata-Dije Saltando como una Niña

Después del Partido del partido, Me fui con los chicos de Unicorn para hacer mi maleta, si, pasado mañana vuelvo a Italia, la verdad es que no quiero, no me quiero ir de esta isla me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero no puedo, Debó de volver A Italia con mis Padres y mis hermanas.

Kat, Te buscan abajo-Dijo Sean

¿Quién, me busca?-Dije curiosa

Dijo que se llamaba Carlos Lagarto-Dijo Sean

Gracias, Sean-Dije Bajando lo más rápido posible

Ahí, Estaba en la Puerta, mirando curioso, En Verdad es muy lindo y esa Sonrisa al notar mi presencia lo hacía aun más lindo, me abalance hacías sus Brazos, Mis hermanas tienen razón creo que me estoy enamorando.

Hola-dije casi en un susurro

Hola, pasa algo-Dijo Preocupada

No, Estoy bien, Eso solo que me alegre verte aquí-Dije sonrojada

Por eso mismo vine, porque sabía que te haría Feliz-Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

Te quiero-dije sonrojada

Yo te quiero aun mas-dijo mientras besaba mi frente

Sin darnos, cuenta nos estábamos despidiendo en el Aeropuerto, ahora entiendo el porqué no me quería ir, y ahora con mayor razón no me quiero ir.

Oh, Vamos Kat se verán en Vacaciones-Dijo mi madre

Vacaciones, claro-dije cabizbaja

No quiero ver a mi Kat Triste-Dijo Carlos y levante la mirada para encontrarme con su sonrisa

Está bien tu Ganas, pero no te prometo nada-Dije juntando nuestros labios en un tímido beso.

Sabes que Te quiero-Dijo con nuestras frentes juntas

Yo te quiero mas-dije y nos dimos el último Beso seguido de un abrazo

Los Días pasaron lento, la verdad, es lo extrañaba mucho, durante el Viaje de Italia me fui con Angelo este Chico es la dulzura en Vida, me hice muy buena amiga del él, el También Tenia Novia y la extrañaba mucho.

Oye angeló como se llama tu Novia-Dije en un tono curioso

Se llama Melodía White es la Hermana de la Novia del defensa de Unicorn-Dijo con una sonrisa

Ya veo, así que la Hermana de Felicia, A Feli no le va a gustar-Dijo divertida

Me gane a Felicia con mi Ternura-Dijo el riendo

Eso, es Genial porque nadie puede derretir el Frio corazón de Felicia White-dije Riendo

Eso es Cierto, Solo Domon y su hermana-dijo

Oye su hermana es su vida, como yo lo era de Mia hasta que se puso de novia con Hide-dije

Tienes Razón, te lo firmo si es necesario pero eso dos terminaran siendo padres Jóvenes-Dijo

Los Días pasaron y llegamos a Italia, En Verdad está por tomar el Primer Avión que me llevara a Brasil, bueno Creo que exageró un poco, pero bueno es lo Extraño y eso que solo llevamos como 5 Semanas.


	2. Volviendo a la tortura

Holaaa, My Ladies, Me extrañaron, pues aquí esta la conti de esta Lindo Fic, les tengo una Noticia Necesito 2 OC's Femeninos y un OC Masculino para los Chicos de Intercambio que iran a Italia me Mandan un MP y les mando los Datos...

* * *

Capitulo.02 Volviendo a la Tortura

_Pov Lagarto:_

Me desperté Temprano y me duche, luego baje para tomar Desayuno y ahí estaban mis Padres junto a mi Hermano, los notaba más Feliz Seria que después de todo lo que habían Pasado.

Buenos Días Hijo-Dijo Mi Madre

Hola Mamá-dije

Tú Hermano nos Dijo que Tienes Novia-Dijo Mi padre

Le dijiste-Dije Mirando a mi Hermano

Si, Después de todo algún Día será Tu Esposa-dijo Riendo

Y bueno, ella es de Aquí de Brasil-Dijo mi Padre

Pues, no ella es de Italia-Dije Nervioso

De Italia, Eh y como se llama, cuando la Conoceré, Habla portugués-Dijo Mi Padre a que Venia todo esto

Se llama Katherine, Tal Vez en Vacaciones y Si Habla con Fluidez el Portugués-dije

Ah, Para Vacaciones, bueno Hijo ojala Que Esta Chica Katherine Sea un buena esposa algún Día-Dijo Mi Padre Riendo

Gracias-Dije Riendo También pero para cuando me la imagine Con nuestros Hijos, Recuerdo que ella le gustaría estudiar Biología Marina.

Bueno Hijo listo para el primer Día de Clases-Dijo mi Madre

Si, claro-Dije rodando los Ojos

Carlos, no pongas esa Cara-Dijo Mi Madre

Bueno, bueno No te enojes-Dije

Bueno ya vayan partiendo que se les va hacer tarde-Dijo mi Madre

Claro, mientras yo me termino mi desayuno tú vas y te lavas los Dientes-le Dije a mi hermano

Si-dijo mientras subía las Escaleras

_Milán Italia (Pov. Kat)_

Me estaba haciendo los últimos retoques en el Pelo, una de las Cosas es que odio es usar ese Uniforme con el pelo hecho una maraña, si se ya sé que no soy lo suficientemente Femenina, pero tengo que estar presentable para mi primer días de clases.

Katherine, apúrate que solo faltas tú para que se vallan a la escuela-Dijo mi madre

Ya voy-dije y termine de hacerme la trenza

_2 minutos después_.

Ya estoy lista-dije bajando las escaleras.

Ya era hora-dijo Kayla

Déjala, no ves que es un paso de su adolescencia-Dijo Mia

Gracias-Dije con una Sonrisa

Bueno, Vamos que le dije a Fidi nos sentaríamos Juntos-dijo Kayla

A veces Creo que Kayla perdió su cerebro en la Isla-dije con un Supiro

Jajajaja, Tienes Razón-me apoyo Mia

Oigan, no es justo porque tú y Mia le pueden poner sobre nombres a sus novios-Dijo Kayla

_Rio de Janeiro Brasil (Pov. Carlos)_

Hola Lagartito-Dijo Roniejo Burlón

Ya deja lo, no todos estamos obsesionado con una chica-Dijo Borboleta llegando junto a Olympia su Novia

Quien está obsesionado con quien-Dijo Olympia

Roniejo está Enamorado de Mia-Dijo Leonardo

Pero si Mia tiene Novio-dijo Destiny

Quien Tiene novio-Dijo Falcao

Mia, Sale con Hide Nakata-dijo Destiny

Des, de donde Saliste-dijo Falcao

De mi mamá-Respondió Des Tranquila

Chicos, mejor entremos que se nos hace tarde-Dijo Leonardo

Tienes Razón Leonardo-Dijo Des

Entramos a Clase, clase que se me hiso Eterna

Y por eso se hace la fotosíntesis-dijo el Profesor

Carlos, Tierra llamando a Carlos-Dijo Formiga

Que, Cuanto tiempo estuve Lejos-Dije divertido

Querrás Decir cuánto tiempo estuviste pensado en la prima de Kami-Dijo Formiga

Tengo Hambre-Dije

Señor Lagarto el director lo necesita en su Oficina-Dijo Profesor

Y ahora que hiciste-me regaño Roniejo entrando al Salón

Yo nada-Dije defendiéndome

A ti También Roniejo

Nos dirigimos a la Oficina del Director, pensando lo Peor cuando llegamos haya.

Carlos, Mac-Dijo El Director

Digamos Señor-Dijimos

Chicos, como son los mejores estudiantes, están dentro de un programa de Intercambio con el Colegio Santísima Fiona de Italia-Dijo el Director

Pero si ese no es el Colegio de Kat-Dije

Vaya, entonces, Estará Feliz de Estudiar ahí-Dijo El Director como ultimo y nos Retiramos.

Estamos en la lista de espera para un programa de Intercambio con Italia, eso es Genial Tengo un oportunidad para Ver a Mi Kat, mi princesa.

* * *

Mis Preguntas.

¿cual sera la Reacción de Mia cuando se entere de que Roniejo estudiara en su Misma Escuela?

¿Kat, se sorprenderá por la Noticia del Intercambio de Lagarto?

¿Hide y Roniejo tendrán sus Roses por Mia?

¿Me Alimentan?

¿Me dan Reviews o tomatazos?


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños Hide

Bueno aqui el 3° Capitulo con la participacion Especial de Valen y no se preocupen que sus Oc's saldrán de apoco, bueno sin Mas el Cap.

* * *

Capitulo.03: Feliz Cumpleaños Hide

Mia había ido a Ver a Hide, Debido a que el moreno no había asistido a Clases esta última semana, así que decidió llevarle los Deberes del Día, Cuando llego a la Casa del moreno su madre le dijo que estaba en su habitación, Dio las Gracias y subió las escaleras, para llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Moreno, tomo una bocana de aire su día no estuvo muy bien como ella hubiera esperado la escuela no es lo mismo sin Hide se armo de Valor y toco la puerta...

Adelante-se escuchó del Otro lado

Hola Amor, Te…-No alcanzo a terminar porque se encontró a al moreno basándola, termino por corresponder el beso

Te extrañe, Mi amor, no sabes lo cuanto te extrañe-Dijo Hide Abrazando a Mia

Y eso-dijo la pelirroja divertida por la reacción de su novio

Bueno, que no puedo Besar a Mi Novia-Dijo Hide

Querrás Decir Tu amiga, como es eso que aun no le dices a tus padres que estamos Saliendo-Dijo Mia Cruzada de Brazos

Ah, bueno Eso, Esto quiero llegue mi padre de Ir a buscar a mi hermana y le damos la Noticia, que le parece la Idea Señorita Barton-Dijo Hide buscando los Labios de la pelirroja

Me parece Bien, ya que el señor se Acobardó-Dijo Mia

Bueno, No me acobardé-Dijo Hide defendiéndose

Si Claro-Dijo Mia riendo y le dios un pequeño Golpe.

Que no lo soy-dijo Hide y empezó hacerle cosquillas a Mia

Te Odia, Sabes mis puntos Débiles-Dijo Mia Riendo

Eres Rara, cuando estábamos en Liocott eras la Reina de las nieves pero a hora eres dulce, Tierna-dijo Hide

Estaba Nerviosa, Esto es algo Nuevo para mí y lo sabes Hide-Dijo Mia, pero a Hide le molesto un poco el comentario

Algo Nuevo-Dijo Molesto

Hide, No Te enojes porfabor que sea Nuevo no significa que no te ame-Dijo Mia Cabizbaja y unas Lagrimas la Traicionaron

No, Mia No fue mi intención, Tienes Razón esto es Nuevo, porque antes éramos los mejores Amigo y ahora eres Mi Novia, Esto para También es Nuevo para Mí, pero los Dos Sabemos que eh estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos unos Niños, esta va mas allá del Que me gustes y del que Te quiera Mia yo Te amo más que a nada en este mundo-Dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia Corriendo a los Brazos de su Novio

Pero tal parece esas Lágrimas no solo por esto, Hay algo Mas Sabes que puede Confiar en mí-Dijo Hide

Ya no Doy Mas, No quiero ser perfecta como todo el mundo Quiere-Dijo Mia Sollozando

Mia amor hay algo Mas-Dijo Hide

Acaban de Dar con el paradero de Francis-dijo Mia Aferrándose Más a Hide

Francis, Es el Hermano Mayor de las chicas el Chico desapareció cuando las Gemelas Tenían 8 años y Kat 7 el Actual mente tiene 18 Años, lo encontraron en un Hospital, pero la Cosa era que el solo recordaba a Mia Su Hermanita con quien era la que tenia la Relación de Hermano y Hermana Mas Cálida.

Mia, donde esta Mia-Dijo Francis, el Era Rubio, Piel Blanca, unos ojos Maravillosos ojos Turquesas.

Disculpe Joven pero quien es Mia-Dijo El Medico

Mi Hermana, Creo-Dijo el Chico

Francis, recordaba Fragmentos de su Vida, Recordó a Kat y Kayla, a sus padres, y al Mes el estaba Listo para volver junto a Su Familia, pero justo le toco el Día del Cumpleaños de Su Cuñado.

Bienvenido Hermano-Dijeron las Chicas

Mis pequeñas no tan pequeñas-Dijo Francis

Oye Tienes que saber Algo-Dijo Mia Nerviosa

No me Digas que tengo que espantar a un Chico-Dijo Francis

Am, si A Nakata le puedes llamar Chico-Dijo Kayla

De que está hablando Kay-dijo Francis

Porque no esperas a que llegue Hide-dijo Mia

De acuerdo, Alguien más-Dijo Francis mirando a sus hermanas

Am, Yo estoy Saliendo con Fidio Aldena-Dijo Kayla

Y Yo Soy la Novia de Carlos Lagarto-Dijo Kat Rápido

Lagarto, Lagarto, KATHERINE SALES CON UN BRASILEÑO-Dijo Francis

Si-dijo la Rubia con vos aguda

Cuando Venga de visita le daré una charla-Dijo Francis con risa malévola

Me das Miedo-Dijo Mia

¿Mia?-Dijo la voz de Hide

Hide Amor-dijo Mia corriendo a sus brazos

Francis-Dijo Hide mostrándole una mano y con la otra rodea la cintura de Mia

Nakata-Dijo Francis dándole la mano a Hide

Bueno Chicas, su hermano tiene que descansar-Dijo su padre

Claro, Cualquier cosa Hide y yo esteramos en el patio-Dijo Mia

Claro-Dijo su madre

Hide y Mia Se fueron al patio, donde los esperaba alguien muy juguetón.

Eh, Orfeo, como estas Mamá te cuida Bien-Dijo Hide rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja

No olvides que tú eres su papá-dijo Mia Girando para ver a Hide y luego besarlo

Oigan, no hagan demostraciones delante del niño-Dijo una Kat Divertida

Bueno, porque no juegas con el-dijo Mia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hide

Mia, Tienes una llamada-Dijo Natasha

Quien Es-Dijo Mia

No lo sé-dijo Su madre

Diga-Dijo Mia contestando

_Hola, Mia, soy Valen, la prima de Endou_-Dijo la Voz de una Chica

Valen, por Dios eres tú, que es de tu Vida-Chillo Mia de Alegría

_Mia, Adivina Que_-Dijo Valen

Adivinare Kido te pido ser su Novia-Dijo Mia

_Que No, ya quisiera, pero estoy en un programa de intercambio y estoy en Italia y justo en Milán_-Dijo Valen Chillando de Felicidad

No lo puedo Cree, Haber estudiaras en el Colegio Santísima Fiona-Dijo Mia

_Sii, Como supiste_-dijo Valen

Están Obvio, yo estudio ahí, pues debes de aprovechar porque Kido ya llego de Japón y se está quedando con Gianluca-Dijo Mia

Si, Bien Valen y mia no se conocían de mucho pero el FFI fue Suficiente para que descubrieran que tenían mucho en común y eso era Endou.

Sabes qué día es hoy-dijo Hide

Cierra los ojos, No hagas trampa-Dijo Mia

Oh, Vamos Amor-Dijo Hide

Ya puedes abrirlos-Dijo Mia

Y esto-dijo Hide

Anda Ábrelo, espero que te guste y Feliz Cumpleaños-Dijo Mia

Fue algo difícil encontrar una foto de nosotros-Dijo Mia

Te amo, Te amo-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia, pero esta mientras le correspondía aprovecho que estaba distraído le empezó hacer cosquilla pero los roles se invirtieron y quien estaba haciendo cosquillas ahora era Hide pero ambos tropezaron cayendo al piso.

Tonto, pero lindo-Dijo Mia

Tu eres Hermosa, miro tus ojos y me derrito por ti-Dijo Hide retirando unos mechones de la cara

KAT, Ayúdame Hide Esta Delirando-Dijo Mia

Kat al rescate-Dijo Kat lanzando un balde de agua a Hide

Pero, Kat-Dijo Hide

Oh, Hide Ven a secarte-dijo Mia guiando a Hide a su habitación, ella se quedo A fuera 5 Segundo.

Pasa Algo Mia-Dijo Hide pero la pelirroja ataco sus Labios

No puedo estar lejos de ti ni un segundo-Dijo Mia, mientras ambas bocas tenían un Ballata, Hide Lanzo un Gruñido y apego mas a Mia a el

Me vas hacer perderé la Cordura Mia-Dijo Hide.

Moo, yo quería un poco de entretención, a demás hoy es tu cumpleaños-Dijo Mia en el oído del Moreno.

Mia, tu Padre y yo vamos a Salir a Dejar a Kat a casa de una Amiga y tu hermano está en Casa de un amigo y Kayla está en Casa de Fidio y con tu padre vamos a casa de unos amigos y vamos a Volver Tarde así que no nos esperes para cenar-Dijo la Madre de mia del otro lado de la puerta

Claro, que les vaya bien-dijo Mia

Por esta vez Ganaste-Dijo Hide besando el cuello de Mia sacándole uno que otro suspiro.

Oh, Hide por Favor-Gimió la Pelirroja

Como ordenes-Dijo Hide, pero sonó el celular de Mia.

Kat, dime-Dijo Mia contestando

_Carlos viene de intercambio a nuestra escuela y no vienes solo Roniejo y des vienen con Ellos_-Dijo Kat emocionada

Espera Roniejo Que-Dijo Mia

_Si, Vendrá a estudiar a nuestra escuela y se quedara con nosotros_-Dijo Kat

Genial, Kat tengo que cortar, oye ah que hora paso por ti-Dijo Mia

_Am, a las 20:30_-Dijo Kat como ultimo

Am, Tengo Hambre y tu-Dijo Mia a lo que Hide Negó

No te preocupes-Dijo Hide besando la frente de Mia

Te amo Hide, eres el único para mí y eres Solo Mia, De ninguna otra Chica-Dijo Mia

Pero que posesiva, pero Te amo igual sin importar las cosas-dijo Hide

* * *

espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo, ahora mis Preguntas

¿les gusto el Capítulo?

¿que pasara hora que Roniejo llega a Italia?

¿Hide se pondrá Celoso?

¿Kat, Saltara de Felicidad con la llegada de Carlos?

¿Kido le pedirá a valen ser su Novia?

¿quien es o que es Destiny de las Chicas?

¿Me Dan M&M?

¿me perdonan por Casi hacer un Lemmon? (_cuando se supone que el Fic es tranquilo)_

¿o van a querer Lemmon con los Conejos?


	4. Chicos Nuevos

Hola Aquí esta El 4° Capítulo del Fic, les tengo que decir que entro a Clases Este Viernes Que viene y tal vez no este tango en FF y tratere de subir Capítulo los Viernes o los sábados y Domingos

* * *

Capitulo.04 chicos Nuevos

Los chicos estaban en el Teatro, para presentar a los alumnos Nuevos alumnos y a que salón irían.

Bueno Alumno, tengo el agrado de presentarles a los alumnos Nuevos-dijo El Director

Aquí vamos-dijo Hide en el oído de Mia

Oye trato de escuchar al Anciano-Dijo Mia

Que día es hoy-Dijo Hide

Miércoles porque-Dijo Mia

Mmm..., mis padres se van de Viaje con Camille y me dejaran en casa solo, yo estaba pensando en terminar lo del otro Día-dijo Hide

Eres un pervertido, pero te amo-dijo Mia dando le un pequeño beso

Los alumnos De intercambio son, Mac Roniejo, Lia Takanashi, Valen Mizukoshi, Carlos Lagarto, Destiny Nash, Shimori y Hiroshi Matsumoto, Kohaku Dell, Alejandra Ryusaki, Yuuto Kido, Shuuya Goenji, Ichinose Kazuya, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Edgar Valtinas, Philip Owen, Teres Toule, Kamila Inaluchi, presa y Aki Kino-Dijo el Director

Todos los alumnos, se fueron a sus respectivas Clases, mientras Mia se aburría en la clase Biología.

Estúpida y sensual clase de biología-dijo Mia mirando al curso de Hide que estaba en Educación Física

Mia podrías dejar de mirar por la venta y Kayla lo mismo para ti lo mismo-Dijo Destiny

Oh, Vamos Des que es alguna vez no has visto lo Sexy que es Hide-Dijo Kayla

Oye cuidado que es el Novio de Mia-dijo Valen Divertida

Si, Es mi perfecto Novio-dijo Mia

Oye Mia esa no es Letizia La chica española que llego el año pasado y que está enamorada de Hide-Dijo Kayla

Que, Esa es una Maldita Perr…-no le dejaron terminar

Mia, Tal Vez Sea una perra pero estas consiente qué Hide está sumido en el entrenamiento-dijo Destiny

Sii, tienes Razón por eso eres mi prima-Dijo Mia

Quien te entiende Barton quien te entiende-Dijo Destiny

Hide la entiende y desde que eran unos Bebé que apenas hablan-Dijo Kayla

A puesto que la Tía Tasha y la señora Nakata decían que Hide no Hablo hasta que Mia Hide si habla cundo yo hable-dijo Mia

A si y cuál fue su primera-Dijo Destiny

Hola-Dijo Mia

No, enserio-Dijo Destiny

Jajaja, buen Chiste Mia-dijo Valen

Nee, Tu eres Shimori Matsumoto ¿Cierto?-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa tierna

Si, como lo sabes-Dijo la pelinegra

Jejeje, que pensabas que no le puse atención a la jirafa Calva-dijo Mia

Jirafa Calva, Eres chistosa-Dijo Shimori

Oye, Gracias mi hermano dice que mis chistes valen la pena-Dijo Mia

Mientras tanto, Kat tomaba apuntes de la clase o al menos eso creía la profesora

Y así Brasil Se independizo de Portugal-Dijo la profesora

Súper, ahora se algo nuevo de Brasil-Dijo Kat con estrellitas en los ojos a punto de Saltar de la Alegría.

Vaya veo que le señorita Barton le Interesa la historia De Brasil-Dijo la profesora

Jejeje, Si-dijo Kat sonrojada

Señorita Barton, Venga le quiero preguntar algo en privado-Dijo la profesora

Diga usted-Dijo Kat saliendo del salón junto a lo profesora

Últimamente prestas más atención a clases, esto tiene que ver con la llegada de los Alumno de intercambio-Dijo la Profesora

Bueno, se podría Decir que si-dijo Kat sonrojada

Bueno, Kat Vuelve a clases-dijo la profesora

Si-Dijo Kat

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que llego el primer Receso del Día, Donde Kat Salió Corriendo, en busca de sus Hermanas.

MIA-Grito del Otro lado del Pasillo

Kat, que pasa-Dijo Mia

Sabias que la independencia Oficial de Brasil Fue el…-Pero Mia la interrumpiendo

29 de Agosto de 1825-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa

Como lo sabes-Dijo Kat

Lo estudie cuando Fui a la Biblioteca en Brasil-Dijo Mia

Porque, siempre tengo, Nah olvídalo-Dijo Kat Saliendo Corriendo

Y haya, Va en busca de su Lagarto-Dijo Mia Divertida

Hola, Mia-Dijo una Pelinegra, de Piel morena y ojos Cafés.

Kami, Te extrañe Belleza-dijo abrazando a la Pelinegra

Claro, a ella la extrañaste pero a mí no, Si te entiendo Que Odies Brasil-Dijo un Pelado de patillas Rojizas

De que Hablas presa, como voy a Odiar Brasil-Dijo Mia Abrazando al Chico

Entonces no nos Odias-Dijo presa

Claro que no-Dijo Mia

Mia, adivina que-Dijo Valen

Kido-Dijo Mia Adivinando

Si, Lo puedes Creer Estoy Tan Feliz, Feliz, Estoy hay que Celebrarlo-Dijo Valen

Que Tal Este Fin de semana hacemos una pijamada para que lo celebres con tus Amigas y hoy lo celebraras con Tu Yuu-Kun-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa

Genial y Gracias Mia-Dijo Valen

De Nada-Dijo Mia

Oye que me perdí-Dijo Kami

Aun de nada-Dijo Mia

Bueno-dijo Kami

Oye a todo esto has Visto a Shimori-dijo Mia

Am, Si la vi irse con Suzuno-dijo Kami

Gracias-Dijo Mia yéndose

De nada-dijo Kami

Mientras Tanto en los Vestidores, los chicos se estaban Cambiando.

Hide, sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de las Gemelas-dijo Gianluca

Si, lo sé-Dijo Hide

Aun no has pensado en lo que le vas Regalar-dijo Gianluca

Jeje, con Mia es más Fácil, pero Kayla es un poquito más difícil-Dijo Hide

Eh Hide, Ya lograste que Mia, se quedara contigo esta Noche-Dijo Gigi

Si, Algo así-Dijo Hide

Pues que esperas para ir a Buscarla-Dijo Gigi

Después, que de seguro debe de estar con sus amigas-Dijo Hide

Eres un Novio compresivo-Dijo Gigi

Y tú necesitas una novia-Dijo Hide

Ajajaj, porfabor soy demasiado Sexy como para ser hombre de una sola Chica-dijo Gigi

Buen Intento pero no te sale-Dijo Marco

Bueno Chicos, Me voy a buscar a mi Novia-dijo Hide

Que ojala la encuentras en este enorme Colegio-dijo Raffaele

Gracias-Dijo Hide

Mientras tanto Mark Discutía con Dylan

Tienes que dejarla Ir, date una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Dylan

No puedo, Es difícil Verla con otro-dijo Mark

Mark, hay un dicho, Si ella es Feliz Tú También Tienes que serlo-dijo Dylan

Mientras Dylan y Mark seguían discutiendo Ichinose y Aki estaban sentados en una banca cerca de una pileta.

Aki, Tengo que decirte que desde que éramos Niños, yo te eh Amado-dijo Ichinose

Ichinose-Dijo Aki

Yo se que amas A Endou-Dijo Ichinose

Que, No el Ama a Natsumi y yo te amo A ti-Dijo Aki (N/A: Lo Siento Fans del Enaki pero me gusta el Ichiaki)

Aki-Dijo Ichinose atrapándola entre sus Brazos

Hide Dio Vuelta todo el Colegio en busca de su Novia hasta que la encontró sentada en una de las bancas de una de las 5 Piletas que hay en ese Colegio.

Lista para hoy-Dijo Hide Cerca del Oído de su pelirroja

Espero con ansias la hora de salida-Dijo Mia cerrando su libro de Sherlok Holmes

Cuál de todos los Libros de Sherlok Holmes estás Leyendo-Dijo Hide Besando la Mejilla de su Novia

Anoche me termine Estudio Escarlata y hoy apenas empecé el Signo de los Cuatro-Dijo Mia

Haber, apenas comenzaste con este y ya llevas la Mitad del libro-Dijo Hide

Si, si que me conoces-Dijo Mia

Bueno entonces si no te molesta me quedare contigo-Dijo Hide

Claro que no me molesta-Dijo Mia

Hiroshi el Gemelo de Shimori se había perdió junto a Su Novia Ai, hasta que se encuentran A Kayla la hermana de Mia.

Eh, Disculpa sabes dónde está la cafetería-Dijo Hiroshi

Si, síganme-Dijo Kayla guiando a los Chicos hacia la cafetería

Gracias, de verdad, este Colegio es enorme-Dijo Ai

Si, lo es, es difícil perderse, además ya se acostumbraran y no tendrán problemas para llegar a clases-Dijo Kayla

A propósito cómo te llamas-Dijo Ai

Soy Kayla Barton y Ustedes-Dijo Kayla

Hiroshi Matsumoto y ella es mi Novia Ai Touchi-Dijo Hiroshi

Un Gusto Chicos, Bueno llegamos espero les vaya Bien-Dijo Kayla Despidiéndose

* * *

Preguntas!

¿les gusto el Capítulo?

¿Gigi, Tiene una Novia Secreta?

¿dejaran a Mia Hacer la Pijamada?

¿Hide Terminara de Pervertir a Mia?

¿cuan tan paciente pude ser el pobre lagarto con Kat?

¿Mia sobrevivirá viviendo junto a Dos Brasileños?


	5. problemas part 1

aqui esta el capitulo, del Fic que lo Disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo.01: Problemas Part 1

Mac Roniejo iba caminando por los pasillos de ese enorme Colegio, hasta que choca con alguien.

Eh, disculpa no vi por donde iba-dijo el moreno

No te preocupes yo soy la despistada-dijo la chica con una Sonrisa

Soy Mac Roniejo-Dijo el Chico ayudándola con sus libros

Roniejo Eh, No eres de por aquí-Dijo la chica

No soy de Brasil, estoy aquí de intercambio-Dijo el moreno

Soy Atena Heistein, soy de Alemania-Dijo la Chica

Alemania-Dijo Roniejo

Brasileño-dijo Mia con angeló, marco y Gianluca, quienes esperaban la Reacción de Roniejo

_Rusa (1)_-dijo Roniejo devolviéndoselo, a los que los otros tres soltaron las risas

Hay que Simpático, salió el niño-Dijo Mia dándole un "pequeño" golpe a Roniejo

Hay por qué tan bruta apuesto a que con Nakata no eres Así-Dijo Roniejo

Si quieres la verdad es peor-dijo Angelo

Bueno que era lo que tenias que decirme-Dijo Roniejo

Am, No importa te lo digo después-Dijo Mia yéndose

Que le pasa a esta Chica-Dijo Roniejo

No tenemos ni la menor idea-Dijeron los otros Tres

Mientras tanto Kat Estaba buscando un Libro en la biblioteca, cuando resbala, Carlos quien justo iba pasando la atrapa justo antes de caer al piso.

Te tengo-dijo Carlos cargando a Kat a lo princesa, logrando que la Rubia se sonrojara a más no poder.

Si, Gracias-Dijo Kat Nerviosa

Tranquila-dijo Carlos

Mientras tanto con Mia, Gianluca, Marco

A que no puedes pasar una noche en el hospital abandonado-Dijo Marco

Así, Yo te aseguro que tu sales corriendo-dijo Mia

Hola Chicos de que hablan-Dijo Hide

Marco y Mia, se acaban de desafiar a pasar una noche en el hospital abandonado-Dijo Gianluca

El hospital que esta a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, Suena Genial, chicos les importa si los acompaño-dijo Hide

No, Hide no es justo, Si vas Mia tendrían en quien refugiarse-Dijo Marco

Oye, Hide si quieres ir ve-Dijo Mia

Oh, si, Claro que voy a ir-Dijo Hide Tomando la cintura de Mia y la Atrajo a el

Wow, Wow, Calma esas hormonas Nakata-Dijo Mia

Mi amor, no seas así-dijo Hide

Amor, no te enojes-Dijo Mia haciendo un puchero

No me enoje, Te amo-Dijo Hide

Entonces yo puedo llevar a mi sofí-Dijo Marco

Ah, Sofia, pero si la Griega es mas miedosa que una gallina misma-Dijo Mia

Oh, vamos-Dijo marco

Bueno, llévala si sale corriendo no es mi culpa-Dijo Mia

Gracias como te quiero-dijo Marco

Bueno chicos, le preguntare a Shimori y al resto si quiere ir-Dijo Mia

Sonó la campana de Clases, Tendrían la Ultima Clase del Día y después serian libres.

Shimori, hola, oye me preguntaba si te aventurarías con nosotros a pasar una noche en hospital abandonado que esta a unas pocos cuadras del Colegio-Dijo Kayla

Mmm..., Suena interesante puedo llevar a Suzuno-Dijo Shimori

Claro, mientras más mejor-Dijo Kayla

Con Mia

Y que dices te animas-Dijo Mia

Mmm..., Hagámonoslo será Genial entrar en ese Hospital-Dijo Valen

Aw, Sabía que podía confiar en ti, si quieres lleva Kido-Dijo Mia

Hehehe, bueno-dijo Valen

Con Kat y Lagarto

Oh, Quiero Mi cama, Quiero Dormir-dijo Kat

Tranquila ya solo quedan dos horas y salimos de clase-Dijo Carlos

Tu si sabes levantar ánimos-Dijo Kat mirando a su novio

Vamos que se nos hace tardes para ir a clases-dijo Carlos

Hasta ahora te han mandado Tarea-Dijo Kat mientras Carlos tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia

No, Hasta ahora no, Otra cosa ¿no le agrado a tu hermano?-Dijo Carlos

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kat

Pues, es como que con Fidio y Hide es mas Cálido cuando están las Gemelas-dijo Carlos

No, si le agradas, Solo que Francis Tiene un complejo de hermano mayor conmigo por como vives en Brasil y yo soy de aquí Italia-dijo Kat

Mientras, Tanto con Mia, Valen y Shimori

Chicas, les parece si vamos al centro comercial-Dijo Mia

Genial, a mí me parece una buena idea-Dijo Shimori

Y que es lo que tienes que comprar eh Mia-Dijo Valen con una sonrisa picara

Pues, tengo que comprar el alimento para Orfeo-Dijo Mia

¿Orfeo?-Dijeron Shimori y Valen.

Es cierto, Orfeo es el Perro que Hide y yo Cuidamos, ósea compartimos la responsabilidad, ya que es de los dos-Dijo Mia

Ahh-Dijeron Shimori y Valen

Cuenta con nosotras-Dijo Valen

Aw, Gracias Chicas-Dijo Mia

Mia, Tienes Que ver Esto-Dijo Kayla

Kayla, Que pasa-Dijo Mia, si bien sabia su hermana jamás reaccionaba de esa forma, Algo debía de estar pasando

Mark provoco a Hide y ahora bueno ya sabes lo que pasa cuando provocan a Hide-dijo Kayla.

Hide era de esos Chicos Tranquilos, que no se enojaban fácilmente, tenían que buscar un punto Débil y darle justo ahí, cual fue la razón que hiso explotar a Nakata, Fácil, Su relación con ella, Hide estuvo con ella, consolándola cuando él la engaño como por enésima vez, lo que Mark no sabe es que para mia aun se le as algo difícil ser la Novia de quien acido tu mejor amigo de toda la vida.

No vuelvas a hablar así de ella te quedo Claro-Dijo Hide mientras Gigi lo agarraba para que no lo siguiera golpeando

Hidetoshi Nakata-se escucho el Chillido de Mia

Mia, yo-Dijo Hide

Mark Kruger que fue lo que le hiciste a Mi Novio-Dijo Mia

Señor Kruger acompáñeme a dirección y usted señor Nakata vaya a Enfermería-dijo el Rector.

Mia se llevo a Hide a enfermería, donde se ofreció ella curarlo.

Mientras tanto en el Salón.

Pobre mia, Mark se paso de Idiota-Dijo Dylan

Con cuerdo contigo-dijo Ichinose.

Pero a un no entiendo cual es el problema de Mark con Hide-Dijo Kohaku

Mark, esta obsesionado con Mia, Además de que le Fue infiel muchas veces-Dijo Ichinose.

Ya entiendo-dijo Lia

Aun así Mark no tenía porque provocar a Hide-Dijo Kido

Tienes Razón Hide nunca reacciona así, pero Mark se lo busco-Dijo Gianluca

Si, el Se lo busco-Dijo Lia.

* * *

aqui las preguntas.

¿que les parecio?

¿Hide, Es un Buen Amigo y Novio?

¿Mark se saldra con la suya o lo mandaran de Vuelta a Estados unidos?

¿me perdonan por el retraso?

¿Mia podra Perdonar a Mark por Golpear a Hide?

¿Quieren que Kat y Lagarto tengan por fin una Cita, como corresponde?


End file.
